


Something Else

by CarlSweetSerialKiller



Category: Cegan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Carl Grimes, M/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/CarlSweetSerialKiller
Summary: Carl visits Negan in jail and has more than a few surprises for him, later on Negan surprises the kid back.





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash and took me literal days to write. always looking for advanced literate or literate Negan Roleplayers. my tumblr name is the same as the one I use here
> 
> FOR THE LOVE OF NEGANS LEGS PLEASE COMMENT TELLING ME WHAT YOU LIKED

the late spring day breathed a hopeful life upon Alexandria. the warm afternoon was fading into sunset tainting the azure skies a mellow orange, beautifully setting off the quaint neighborhood where people tended to gardens and built houses and went about busy days. things were finally staring to feel normal again and the air captured the smell of earth and blossoming plants, the very scent of hope that the warm seasons promised. 

Carl lingered down the roads of the neighborhood, the cement was a slick black from the brief shower earlier and he could still smell the rain even if no trace of it remained in the twilight skies. the long haired boy watched the workers he passed by as they hoisted up a frame of a house and moved large wooden pillars, he gazed to the birds that flew overhead and chased the sun that was sinking over the horizon and in the distance he could hear the chirpy laughter of children racing home for dinner. things really were....normal.

 

if only he could see this...

the soft sunshine swallowed Carl's body in warmth and he took a lungfull of that refreshing air that cleansed his very soul before he continued about his path, fiddling with the leather sheath dangling from his hip. every day the sherriffs boy dissapeared mysteriously after his day in the forge and even if no one was certain where he ventured off to they assumed he went somewhere to be alone for a little while as Carl wasn't particularly social, it would be the last thing on anyone's mind that maybe the teen was slipping off to elope with his fathers /and Alexandria's/ greatest enemy. 

 

a shrill broke the silence of the small enclosure as a large metal door grinded its hinges upon it being opened and for a moment a golden rectangle appeared on the floor infront of the steps before it folded into darkness again with a heavy 'Fwum' being followed by footsteps trotting down the stone staircase. a pair of dark eyes shot up once hearing the metallic scream and once that small figure poped into view a grin streched across the mans dashing face. 

"hey Babyboy~ " a husky, baritone voice eased out as Negan stood from the bench he sat upon with a broken groan, one lingering step after another he crossed the cramped cell and stood before the iron bars, looking down to the pretty thing just on the other side. "I missed you~" the words slid through grinning white teeth.

"Hey, Negan." Carl greeted rather blandly in comparison to Negans plesentreues but the soft gaze in that one sapphire eye said everything he didn't, speaking his heart through a look alone. the much older man slipped an arm through the bars and his calloused hand caressed Carl's soft cheek, his touch was rough and dry but still the boy was comforted by it. he nestled into the coarse palm and placed his own hand upon the back of it, closing his eye. another hand reached over and lifted sunglasses Carl dawned that served as an eyepatch, getting a look at that hallow socket that was usually hidden behind the one dark lense. "this is a pretty fuckin' rad idea. you might just start the first trend of the apocalypse." jested the savior. Carl sighed in annoyance and took the sunglasses out of Negans fingers and folded them, letting them hang from the collar of his grey tank top, he could feel the mans eyes taking in the display of his chest and shoulders and sides, it was like he was a starving wolf drooling just outside of a deli house. 

"stop staring at me like that..." Carl muttered, crossing his arms and looking away as a warmth poured across his freckled cheeks, this bratty retreat only earned a low chuckle From Negan, his hands sliding down the boys bare sides and he could feel that adorable leap that Carl tried to play off but it was no use hiding it, not when they were this close. those large hands settled on Carl's hips where his fingers curled in the belt loops of the boys Jeans which he used as leverage to jerk the youth closer, his hips pulled tightly against the bars. a sharp inhale was all that was heard from Carl but that slightly widened eye gave away his repressed surprise and growing want. "just 'cause I'm in a cage doesn't mean you can boss me around, princess~" anything deeper and that voice would have been a growl. 

Carl's heart was hammering in his chest so hard he could feel its rhythm in his bones and he swallowed thickly feeling the mans lustful gaze burn right through him. he knew if these bars weren't between them Negan would literally rip his clothes off and fuck him over and over again until he was as limp as a rag doll. Negan had been in this cell for a little over a year now and of course that very much limited their sex life. there was enough room between the bars for some restrictive kissing and blowjobs but that damn barrier always kept Negan from getting as deep as he wanted so most of the time touching just had to do but it had been more than a year and that shit just wasn't cutting it.

time was another factor seeing Carl could only visit Negan for a short period after work and maybe sometimes late at night but even still it was risky with such small openings for oppritunutes to slip away but above all else the teen could never obtain the key to Negans cell. Rick was very strict about keeping the keys with him at all times afraid of what may unfold should they wind up in the wrong hands and no matter how often Carl tried asking or flat out stealing the keys it never worked out, the only way he could even get into the room was from picking the doors lock, which he had tried with the cell to to no avail. these troubles had lead the boy to get creative...this time he had somthing that he knew would work. 

"I... I have a surprise for you..." Carl's small grin made Negan raise a brow in intrigue and he retreated his hands from the boys body, letting the teen move back a bit. "aw shit, really? is it my fuckin birthday?? holy hell you're so God damn sweet" he spoke through a large pearly smile. without being asked he closed his eyes and waited for the suspense to build for whatever Carl was going to give him, feeling genuinely honored that his little badass was thinking of him in the outside world. 

he felt Carl's small hand guide his own outward and somthing large and heavy was placed into his palm, that's when his eyes flicked open and he looked to a leather sheath holding a massive knife. "ho-ly SHIT-!" Negan couldn't contain his excitement, gripping the polished antler handle and pulling out a wide bowie knife, looking at its articulate form with an amazed gaze, nothing could have prepared him for the real surprise. "I made it. " Carl's chest swelled with pride and his smirk grew as Negan stared at him in disbelief,completely in awe. "are you fuckin serious?! God damn baby, not even any of my men could'a made somthin like this! looks like you learned alot in the forge, huh?" his excited smile melted into a more sincere and gentle one as he drug his thumb lightly across the edge that could make a razor blade seem like a butter knife. "I love it, Carl...this is..." he shook his head still trying to process the stupendous gift. he sighed and looked to the boy. "this is amazin..." he put the knife back in its holster and reached out to cup Carl's cheek, his thumb sweeping over the plush skin before his touch ran down to the side of the teens neck. 

the teen felt flutters in his stomach knowing he could make Negan so happy even if he was being kept like a beast at the zoo with people treating him like shit. Carl opened his mouth to speak but soon the item was placed back in his hand and all he could manage was a look of confusion. Negan gave a heavy smile before speaking "just hang on to it for me... you know they search around here every day...I really do love it though, it's better than my old knife...I lost it when...." a long sigh left his nostrils and he didn't even need to finish, Carl knew full and well what he was talking about, he could feel one of the scars from that day press against his skin as they spoke, it was a miracle Negan still had all his fingers after that gun exploded in his hand, hell, it was unbelievable that he was even still alive after getting his throat cut but that was Negan for you, kicking even deaths ass. 

Carl moved Negans hand from where it cradled his neck and his pillowy lips kissed the scar on the back of his hand trying not to think of how scared he was that day, he felt his heart tear into pieces and he was tormented in meer minutes more excruciatingly than he had ever been in all his life. he couldn't feel that way again...he just couldn't...if he felt that pain again he would surly die.

that horrible day was gone and all that mattered was that Negan was alive and they were still together...

and they were about to be closer than they had been all year. 

"I have another suprise for you..." his voice was a murmur that caressed the older mans heart and once again Negan slipped his hand down, stepping closer to squeeze his arms through the bars on ither side of Carl and the boy complied by mushing against the bars and slipping his arms to the other side, he pushed his body against those cold bars that pressed unforgivingly against his ribs and the side of his head as they held each other as best they could. "what did I do to deserve you...?" Negan muttered, letting Carl pull away after a moment assuming the bars were becoming too uncomfortable for him. 

Negans brows furrowed slightly as he watched his boy wander over to the door of the cell and reach into his pocket for somthing, Carl had tried to pick that damned lock more times than he could count and it always ended up wasting what little time they had together. "Babydoll, c'mon...you can't open it like that...just c'mere and---"

 

c-chunk. 

Negans heart stopped and he felt as If the roof crashed on him. all he could do was gawk as that door squeaked open and Carl stepped through it, holding up a key with a proud and smug smirk. for once in his damn life Negan was at a loss of words and Carl took full advantage of it. "I got a hold of dad's keys and made a cast of it. then I poured some iron into it and bam. new key. it took me a while to make the mold, some of them kept breaking and then I had to keep getting the key when I had a chance and---mmn-!"

Carl was cut off by Negans lips crashing against his own, the mans rough hands cupped his cheeks keeping him in place for the rowdy kiss. every gesture was hungry and desperate and he practicaly devoured the boy whole. Negan stepped forward abruptly, forcing Carl's back against the closest wall, his body pressing against the smaller one with no more bars getting in the way. the man nearly trembled as he gripped Carl's jaw and forced his tounge into his mouth, feeling it at angles he had been deprived of for over a year. all Carl could do was grip at Negans shirt to stable himself while he was ravished. he let the mans tounge wedge his mouth open and let him wildly claim his territory all over again. the one eyed boy moaned heavenly into the kiss and his knees wobbled under him, the untamed desire taking him completely by storm. 

Negan was constantly changing angels, pulling away only to dive right back in, drinking up every adorable noise his boy made while attempting to keep up with the frantic pace of the kiss. after a moment the savior slowed down enough for Carl to kiss him back, feeling those small hands clutch his shirt tighter and yank their bodies together harshly just to enjoy the feeling of nothing keeping them apart. the teens eye was clenched shut while his tounge tangled with Negans, his lips shifting in fluent and steady rhythms that told the man just how much he was missed, how much he was wanted. 

slowly, so slowly Negan pulled away, his practical clutch on the boys face loosened to a tender hold once their lips parted and he looked into that dazed blue eye, listening and feeling Carl's heavy breaths while his chest rose and fell with great intakes of air, he could even feel that little heart drum against him. 

with such a heated burst out of the way Negan pressed his forehead against Carl's, his hand passing through those warm chestnut waves that smelled of metal and fire, the rest of the petite male had the scent of soot. even with him working in a forge he was still so small. an amused exhale puffed from Negans nose and that almost crazed grin crossed his face once again, he shook his head slightly and held Carl's hips "you're somthin' else, kid." he spoke in that thunderous grumble that made Carl's stomach melt. if he wasn't basically being pressed to the wall the boy would have collapsed and spread his legs right then and there. Negan mused at how he still had to slouch down to Carl's height just to kiss him, he missed the small little things like that and soon he begun to grow curious as to just how touch starved his Babyboy was, after all, one kiss already had this kid becoming putty in his hands.

the casanova leaned in slowly, the scruff of his mostly grey beard sent a surge through Carl that made him absolutley, undeniably /whimper/ and ohh fuck, when Negans lips pressed to his neck placing wet, noisy kisses to his long untouched skin Carl's mouth fell open and he was instantly gripping at the back of Negans shirt, wet like a girl.

"Negan--"  
a slow toungefilled kiss shut him up  
"Negan~"  
his stomach sucked in with a gasp as a hand slid up his tank top  
"Negan-"  
he was trying not to moan as he felt hot breaths on his neck , low growls in his ear. he was being lifted up and his legs were spread around the prisoners hips. Negan was so fucking hard, so huge and he felt his cock grind against him. he wanted this so bad. a shred of reasoning nagged at the teens clouded mind. they couldn't do this. not now.

"Negan-!"  
this was more of a moan than a cry for attention but after a laving lick up the side of his neck Negan paused for a moment and looked to his flustered mess of a future wife "what is it, baby?" Carl gulped and looked out the little bared window that let in orangeish yellow beams of warmth that highlighted them both. "we can't, not now...my dad's gonna come looking for me...we might get caught.." the boys slight panick caused Negan to chuckle in his throat and he rolled his hips against Carl's, watching the boy lean his head back against the wall and bite his succulent lower lip with a moan. "ain't that what makes this fun~? you used to have me fuck you everywhere in the sanctuary, not givin a fuck who saw. " he pushed up the loose tank top and looked at Carl's pale torso, not a single muscle on him. he leaned down and licked over a pink nipple that made the boy keen quietly from the bliss that shocked through him. Carl swallowed dryly and felt his toes curl in his boots as he was trying so fucking hard not to give in, but this was a battle he was hopelessly loosing. "that was different...you were the boss and could do whatever you want...if we get caught now my dad's gonna kill you." his expression was perplexing mix of need yet concern and by God did that worried voice make Negans blood flow from his brain and straight to his dick. he didn't give a single fuck about the consequences, all he could think about was how after twelve grueling months he could finally dick down his one eyed angel who was looking far too irresistible to pass up.

how the hell could Carl look like that, sound like that and not expect to be fucked to tears? this was happening. 

"you're so fuckin sweet..." that low throaty voice made Carl shiver and took a chunk out of his will to resist. Negan brought a hand up to cup the boys right cheek, his thumb grazing over the ridged flesh just under that hallow socket. lustful flurry aside Negans heartstrings were snatched from knowing this kid cared so deeply for him. "well if we do get caught I'll die doin what I love~" he gave a quick wink, his charm never failing to make the placid boy red in the face. "make it quick" he tried to sound annoyed, really he did but his own desire bled through more than he intended. he gripped Negans shoulders, staring down at the very noticable rod that was pressed against him. 

"someone's impatient ~ all I'm hearin is a little princess who just wants his daddy's cock in him right now ~"

"Negan." 

Carl's glare was the equivalent of razors as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving that death stare that Negan loved so much, one that silently screamed not to fuck with him, but of course the old man was going to do just that- in both meanings of the term. Negan gave Carl's thighs a possessive squeeze and a sly smile spread across his face. he leaned in once more to kiss and suck languidly on Carl's neck, delighting in how the boy restlessly shifted about. one word was uttered between savory kisses. "beg."

Carl's eye widened and he dug his nails into the blue fabric grabbing Negans shoulders. "we dont have ti---"

"beg." 

Carl felt a rough bite to his neck and Negans hands slid back to grope his ass, his toned body pressing against his own to assert his authority behind the demand. the boy gasped and tilted his head up to grant better access for Negan to explore, his system overriding with pleasure. a few meek noises fell from Carl's lips, a few reluctant and bitter mutters too before he complied, the heat he felt between his legs being too much to deny.

"please fuck me, daddy~" he begun, rolling his hips against his lovers to really map out the length of his clothed erection. "I've missed you so much...I've missed this...I want you so bad...I need you right now. " he whispered in a note that could only be described as cojoling. it had been too long since Negan heard those strained pleas and they only served to make his cock twitch against Carl's inner thigh. he was going to ruin this boy.

rough fingers brushed Carl's hair from his ear, tucking the locks behind it neatly shortly before hot and humid pants puffed against the teens ear, his ears were too sensitive and of course Negan abused this knowledge, nibbling the cartilage and licking the shell, occasionally dipping his tounge inside just to feel the boy arch into him from such filthy stimulation granted by the sopping sounds and licks. the sheriff's pride and joy gasped and mewled as the rush of salacious bliss crept through his nerves, his hips grinding roughly against the much older mans in eager and drawn out churns. suddenly Carl felt a hand clasp around his lovely throat and squeeze, the warmth in his belly turning into a needy burn just like that. he felt a exhale blow into his ear, grinning lips bearly kissing it as the man spoke. 

"I've just been fuckin waitin to get my hands on you~ " Negan practically snarled, giving Carl's throat a firmer squeeze. " 'over a fuckin year since I've fucked you...do you have any idea how crazy that shit's made me~? all alone in here most've the day bored out of my God damn mind...if you didn't come down here to suck me off through the bars as best you could my dick just might've fallen off." Carl wanted to get on Negans case for being so vulgar but he was a doll in his hold, heated and aching for sex. Negan went on. "thankfully though I got lotsa memories to keep me company~" his hand supporting Carl squeezed his ass again as a chuckle vibrated against the boys ear before continuing. "all those nights when you'd sneak over and I'd fuck you into the matress~ how you used to ride me like a porn star~ how you'd get so pissed and blushy when I told you if things were different you could make a livin takin dick for a career~, those times when we would fuck anywhere, that time when I fucked you on your dad's bed while he was makin runs~" Carl couldn't take this teasing anymore. his very core was absolutely melting, needing Negan to shove so deeply inside of him. now. if he had to sit through anymore of this torture he was going to rip his hair out. 

Carl tilted his head away as much as he could with the tight clasp around his throat. "Are you just gonna talk about fucking me or are you actually gonna do it?" Negan tittered and pressed a kiss to Carl's pink cheek, his attitude absolutely tickling the man. " well lookit my little badass!~ " another amused chuckle left him as he slid his hand down Carl's throat and to his belt, soft clinks being heard that made Carl's heart rate skyrocket. Negan undid his pants and withdrew his member, stroking the throbbing shaft slowly with a heavy groan. he heard two thumps just behind him from Carl kicking off his boots and socks, already taking the liberty to shove down his jeans and boxers, his eye fixated on the massive manhood obsessively. Negan set Carl down for a moment so that he could take off his garments, even pulling the tank top over his head and dropping it aside, tossing his sunglasses to the poor excuse of Negans bed to make sure they wouldn't get crushed during their activities. the prisoner was really getting off on seeing Carl strip, he hadn't seen him fully naked in an eternity and the way the boy ran his fingers back through his silky waves damn near made his heart leap out of his throat. 

Negan continued to stroke himself as Carl stripped for him, rubbing his pre cum all over his length knowing that Carl would throw a fit if he had to waste more time on a blow job. his dark eyes scanned over his lovers perfect body, taking in his feminine form and his very needy boner. "damn kid, you really are desperate~" he stepped closer to the grumpy little thing and lifted him back up to assume the position they were in earlier. a devilish glint flashed in Carl's eye and his scowl was replaced with a cruel and kittenish smile as he wrapped his arms around his mans neck. "ohh, /im/ desperate ~?" he sucked in a breath feeling Negans tip press against his entrance. "how about I put my clothes back on and leave and we'll see who's desperate then~?" that was one thing with this kid, when he teased back he always went dead for the throat, cutting Negan down to size everytime. all bullshit aside they both had a burning craving for each other, they were both equally desperate, it was just that ither party was too proud to admit to it so they took turns trying to dig it out of one another.

"you wouldn't fuckin dare..." Negan glared, lightly digging his nails into Carl's thighs as if genuinely afraid the kid would attempt to carry through with his threat. he pushed a bit harder against Carl, one fraction of a movement away from being inside of the pretty teen. "and just what the hell would you do after you leave, hm? go to your room and touch yourself~? " a guilty blush bloomed across the boys face and he averted his eye, pushing his hips downward, trembling hands bunching up the fabric of the saviors shirt against his sweating palms. Negan licked his lips that were painted with that signature shit eating grin of his "uhh-huh." he had Carl under his thumb now. "well, touch yourself all you want...it ain't as good as the real thing..." he thrusted in abruptly, giving Carl a little more than the tip. "is it ~?

 

Carl hissed in painful ecstasy and squirmed his legs a bit around Negans hips, his eye shutting closed as he leaned his head back against the stone wall "shit--!" his breathing became ragged and his toes curled, feeling his orgasm building already. Negan grunted and squeezed Carl's thighs, feeling how tight and warm the kid was. "God-- DAMN!" he took a moment to compose himself, letting Carl adjust to his girth before pushing deeper and deeper, feeling the boys legs spread wider like a good slut. "how often--how often do you get yourself off thinkin about me, baby? I love imaginin you spread out on your bed touchin yourself all over....fuck, that really gets me goin... " Carl quivered as those gruff words teased his ear, feeling a wave of heat consume his body. "maybe...three times a day..." he timidly confessed, feeling Negans cock throb inside of him. 

the older man bucked his hips over and over again at a steady and slow pace to truly savor the initial feel of Carl before he picked up the velocity, the mention of the teens vigorous libido turning him on more than he thought possible. he just had to hear more. "holy hell, three fuckin times a day? well ain't you just daddy's little slut~" he crooned, a hand slipping up to fist a portion of Carl's hair, cranking the long locks to snatch his head back. Carl lurched suddenly, feeling Negans cock nudge into his stomach now. "uhn~!" he moaned out, it was such a shameless sound that made Negan shove deeper just to hear it again. " I bet you have some toys under your matress~ you used to not be able to go one damn day without me fillin you up at least once ~" he was just shooting in the dark, saying anything dirty and obscene to get the rebel even more flustered. he would have never guessed the proud boy would have admitted to something so taboo yet here they were. "i--I...mmn~..I found... God you're so deep...right there... I found a vibrator ..." the words that came from Carls mouth hit Negan like a truck, making him stop his thrusts and stare with wide eyes to the mess that was once a smart mouthing brat. "no shit....?" that devilish grin returned to his lips and he gave a slew of sharp thrusts, fucking into Carl like a fleshlight "my dirty Babyboy~!"

Carls breath caught in his throat as he was suddenly being rammed into without the slightest hint of mercy. he clutched Negans shoulders for dear life, he played with fire and now he was getting scorched. he should have known better than to get a sex starved horn dog beast of a man more turned on than he already was and with such a disclosed secret spilled out he may as well have dumped an ocean of gasoline on a forest fire.

there was no going back now, there was no turning things down a notch or two, or five, he was completley at his lovers mercy. and anyone that knew Negan knew that was one thing he had very little of. 

 

"Negan!!!" Carl was crying now, hot tears streaming down his face as he was being absolutely ravished. Negan stroked the tears away from the boys cheek before slipping his thumb into his mouth, pressing the didget down on Carl's silky tounge, groaning lowly once he felt soft suckles to it. "shut up~ don't want to draw anyone's attention, do we~?" Carl shook his head as more tears slid down his face, his heartbeat hammering in his ears. he was so overwhelmed, Negan was fucking him like a toy, not a person. right now he was little more than a sobbing sex doll and Carl would be lying if he said he didn't love it. Negan pulled his thumb from Carl's hot mouth and squeezed his throat, feeling his racing pulse just under his fingers. Carl huffled and sniffed, hardly able to breathe as is. "anyone tell you how cute you are when you're cryin~?" Negans voice was heavy as he continued to deliver his brutal thrusts with high velocity. Carl could damn near feel his insides being rearranged as he looked into those dark and sadistic eyes, not caring how much of a bitch he was being in this moment. "its just---it's just so much~ you're gonna break me~" his voice was broken and desperate and even if he was crying and in pain there was no way in hell that he'd want Negan to stop. "good." Negan kept his grasp on that pretty little throat. "I hope I do fuckin break you~ you're mine~ my pretty toy I can break all I fuckin want, and still you'd beg for more." his voice was the definition of dangerous and Carl could swear it alone could get him pregnant if he was a girl. but he was a girl in a way, Negans girl. maybe even his wife someday.

Negan fucked Carl like an animal, forcing his throbbing, massive cock in and out of the boy at rapid rates like a sex machine. they had been fucking for what felt like hours with Carl clinging to his man like a teddy bear, how ironic. once Carl was practicaly limp Negan laid the boy on the cement floor to fuck him doggy style at first before switching Carl upon his side, lifting up one of his legs to fuck the kid sideways, at this point Carl had already came at least three times going on four, every orgasm more painfully and blissfully powerful than the last and as for Negan he filled the kid up twice but was still going at it with staggering stamina. he gazed down to his precious cum bucket, watching his body jerk, his long hair sprawled about the hard ground.

"Negan-- I can't--- "

"you can."

helpless noises left Carl's throat and he hid his face in his arms, the sound of panting, gasping and groaning filling the cell. "I'm so close...so close, Baby...you're so good...so perfect..." his voice was hoarse now as he reached a hand down to grab Carl's hair, yanking his head so he could see that completely worn out, dazed face. "Look at me darlin. I wanna see your face when I cum in you again... " the first time they were kissing, the second time he had the kids face against the floor but he was gonna see the boys reaction this time. thrust after thrust after wild thrust and Negan came for a final time, watching Carl's eye flutter shut and bite his lower lip, only a pathetic whimper emitting from him as he felt the hot cum flood him, his forth orgasm pulsing through his body in waves. Negan let out a guttural moan and tilted his head back, rocking his hips forward to ride out the last bit of tightness that knotted in his stomach. "God, Carl~ oh damn...oh fuck..." he whispered, leaning down to capture those heaven-soft lips in his own. this kiss was slow and they took time pouring their hearts into it, not caring about how little time they had left or fearing who may waltz in at any given second. Negans tounge mixed with Carl's, only pulling away when the boy needed air.

the brunette smiled gently as he cupped Negans cheeks, pressing their foreheads together while his heart begun to ease on the beaks. after a moment of just holding one another Carl pushed Negan to sit up, if he didn't the man would have spent hours keeping him captive in his arms. "I need to go..." Carl whispered, gloom thick in his words as he stood with wobbly legs and walked to where his clothes were piled, pulling back on his attire while Negan tucked himself back in his pants and stood up, buckling his belt. "that was mind blowin, doll...hopefully we can do alot more of that for now on..." he walked to his bench of a bed and picked up Carl's sunglasses, stepping to Carl and slipping them on just as the boy turned to face him. a soft smile lighted up the youngers face as Negans hand lingered down to his cheek and they shared one more slow and heartfelt kiss before Carl left the cell and shut the door, checking his pockets to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. "I'll see you later, Negan." he turned on his heel and begun to walk up the steps. "later, baby. I love you." the heavy door opened and briefly let the golden rectangle fall on the floor again, the boys thin sihiloutete centering it. for a second Negan didn't think Carl would return the phrase. maybe he was holding a grudge for him being too rough or maybe he was just being stubborn. 

"I love you too, Negan....." 

the door shut and left the once proud leader alone in the shadows. silence suffocated the room and Negan smirked to himself and shook his head, rubbing his neck prior to lumbering to his bed and sitting on its edge, looking out that little window to what he could of the vibrant sky. it was going to be dark really soon and Carl would be curled up in his bed dreaming about what just happened...ohh what Negan wouldn't give to sleep in a soft bed with his baby in his ar----

Negan felt his chest clench in a sudden realization and his eyes shot to the cell door.

he couldn't have...could he...? no, he didn't...surely....well it couldn't hurt to look...

Negan slowly stood to his feet and approached the door, reaching out for the rusted handle and taking a breath before pushing it down. instead of it halting abruptly the handle pushed down entirely with a crisp click. just like that a smile crawled across Negans lips.

Carl was in for a suprise. 

 

 

the air was pleasantly warm even during the evening and the sky was lit up with a bright full moon and a bounty of glittering stars. occasionally a brisk wind whisped by and passed its tendrils through treetops and through tall grass sending petals whisping away. pale moonlight beamed across the room of the old cell and Negan made well and sure to wait a good long while before making his move. this was an extremely risky move and he knew if he got caught it was game over. ohh well, Carl took risks for him every day. visiting him, sneaking him food and great sex and singing songs for him, he was more than willing to become a God damn ninja tonight. 

Negan crossed the cell and pushed open the door, carefully, silently. he then tip toed up the stairs as if he were treading on landmines and pushed the heavy door open. Carl forgot to lock this one too. thank God. he pushed the door open just enough to squeeze his body through to the outside world where he was met with one hell of a sight. 

just over a year passed and already this place looked so diffrent... so much had been done...did he go back in time to when shit was normal? he then looked up to that great big pearl in the sky, feeling the cold wind on his skin and the spring air fill his lungs and he swore he would never take this for granted ever again.

he could run away right now. over the fence and through the woods to the sanctuary. he could restart everything, regain his crown with a iron fist but no, that didn't matter to him right now. he couldn't leave Carl like that. what he wanted most in the world right then and there was to lay on a real bed and curl up with his beloved serial killer. and with the promise in mind he crept through bushes and shadows, keeping a keen eye out for any guards or walkers. 

Carl had his own house just down the street, he was a big boy and wanted his own place away from his worrying father and fussy sister and sharp stepmother. he loved them all to bits of course but he needed his privacy and alone time. finally Negan arrived to that quaint house and climbed in through an open window feeling like he was thrown back into his teenage years. the house was neatly kept and smelled of sweet candles, the aroma having a scent of some kind of fall festivity he just couldn't put his finger on. the man crept up the stairs, one foot after another until he reached the little hall on the second floor and slinked down it, heading right for where he knew Carl's bedroom was. once arriving he pushed the ajar door open and peered inside, the kids bedroom was decorated with old Christmas lights that were currently unplugged and he had some posters up, the contents were unable to make out in the dark. shelves and a desk were filled with cool things Carl found along with a stack of comics and even a lava lamp. even if the pretty boy was a stone cold killer at the end of the day he was still a teenager. 

Negan quickly fixated his gaze on the lovely little thing displayed on the bed. Carl was laying on his side with his back to the door, the blue-silver moonlight that spilled in through the window highlighted the boy like some kind of nymph and the savior found himself utterly enchanted. he entered the room and walked torwards the bed, kicking off his shoes and disrobing himself entirety before he prepared to enter the bed when suddenly he realized somthing

Carl was wearing his old leather jacket.

there was no mistaking it. that design, the faint aroma of cigarettes and whiskey that hung on the leather still, and most of all the way it swallowed Carl's little body whole. he thought the damn thing had been burned or thrown away but somehow Carl had snuck it for himself. the sight made not getting a boner damn near impossible, especially seeing that Carl wasn't wearing anything with the jacket other than some shorts that were far too short. he took a deep breath and muttered a small "down boy" to himself before slipping onto the bed, making sure to distribute his weight as not to stir his sleeping beauty.

holy fuck it was like he was on a cloud lined with silk! he sunk into the matress and let the cool sheets caress his bare skin as he scooted closer and closer to Carl until he was gently spooning the boy with an arm bent under his head for extra support. Negan had to stifle a exasperated groan as he laid upon the matress, already feeling his spine get so much relief after months ontop of months of sleeping on a paper thin, worn flat matress. best of all he had Carl. The black haired man gave a gentle smile and leaned in to press his lips to the back of Carl's fluffy hair, taking in the scent of cherries. his favorite. Negan let a hand wonder down the boys back, caressing the leather jacket as if to say hello to a old friend. that hand slid around to Carl's front, sliding his fingertips up the boys stomach to feel over his lithe body. 

Carl's eye shot open and his stomach twisted feeling a large figure press against him from behind, he damn near kept out of his skin feeling a hand graze his stomach. instantaneously Carl threw an elbow back and slammed his head back as well, feeling powerful collisions from each strike. Carl threw himself forward to leap off the bed only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him back. the boy squirmed and threw punches whenever he could, his heart racing and his stomach plummeting. this had to be a nightmare. he had to wake up right fucking now. he had to get away. he had to---

"God fuckin shit baby!!!" a familiar voice hissed out. "Negan?!" okay, he really had to be dreaming now. Carl turned to face the man and reached up to caress his cheek, pulling Negans hand from clasping around his nose, watching as crimson dripped down his lips and chin to fall into his other palm. "damn, baby. you really wacked me." Carl leaned over to his nightstand and plugged in his lava lamp, illuminating the room in a candy red light that was much softer than his regular lamp that would have blinded them both. "you scared the shit out of me you fucking asshole!!! I thought some sicko was curled up with me!!!" Carl yell-whispered, placing a hand over his speeding heart. Negan chuckled, his voice sounding oddly muffled as he pinched his nose and leaned his head back, tasting iron in his throat. "well, I am kinda a sicko ~" he purred, earning himself a crisp slap across the face from Carl, the sound echoing through the house. Negans cheek stung something awful as he looked back to the one eyed boy who was clearly seething. "I deserved that." he said in a nasily voice, caressing Carl's cheek with the back of his not blood soaked hand. "I'm sorry, honey bun...I just wanted to suprise ya." Carl ripped away from the touch and snatched a box of tissues off the top of the little dresser and pulled several out, moving Negans hand from his nose to clean his face of blood. "well you definitely surprised me. " the boy muttered, letting the man wipe his hands off. he then collected the dirty tissues and threw them in a little tin trash can, sighing off the last bit of his frizzled nerves before looking back to his lover and caressing his cheek, rubbing the bright pink blotch he left. "how did you get here...?" Negan gazed I to that baby blue eye and leaned into the tender caress with a sly smile. "someone forgot to lock the door ~" Carl's eye grew wide in disbelief.  
"no..."  
"yhea."

Carl stared down to Negans chest in embarrassment, how the hell could he have been so careless? the older man leaned down and kissed Carl's head reassuringly. "it's alright, I did fuck your brains out after all ~" that one eye rolled and the teen nudged Negan away, wearing a troubled expression. Negan laid down against the plush matress and pulled Carl against his chest. "I really am sorry am sorry 'bout scarin you earlier..." he only used this sincere tone with Carl, who accepted the apology, nestling into that strong chest. how could he be mad when the man of his dreams was in bed with him again? "it's fine..." 

they looked to the ceiling like it was the night sky, both making out shapes in the popcorn texture like consolations. Negan played with Carl's hair, stroking those sleek waves before sighing deeply. "I miss you so fuckin much Carl...." the boy glanced up to his dads arch rival, surprised by his sudden sentiment. "I miss you too..." he let Negan take his hand in the one that wasn't tangled in his hair, lacing their fingers together and squeezing their palms against one another. Negan kissed the back of Carl's hand and held it to his chest, wishing they could stay like this forever. 

"I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" he inquired in a voice more gentle than rose petals. Carl responded with his usual wit. "ohh, says mister 'I'm gonna break you, you're so cute when you cry, I'm gonna fuck you like I hate you.' " he could feel Negans chest vibrate with choppy and soft laughter as he squeezed Carl closer against him. "I'll take that as a no ~" he exhaled again, letting his hand brush over the oversized coat Carl wore. "I see you smuggled this old thing" the boy smiled to himself and nodded. "yhea, Dad was gonna throw them away but I said I'd take care of it...which I did." the last part was said so very slyly, that was Negans boy. "looks great on you~ " suddenly Carl pulled away and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Negan rose a thick brow and sat up too, looking to the boy who stood up and walked to his closet. "this isn't the only thing I have....I wanted to wait until I could get you out for good but..." he pushed himself up and dissapeared into the shadows of his closet. some rustling was heard and soon Carl emerged, hands behind his back. "close your eyes..." Negan did just that and felt a quick kiss to his lips, his mind swimming with just what Carl had in store for him. 

"open. "

Negans eyes opened and he felt like he was hit by a train chest first. the fucking wind was knocked out of him from what he saw in his boys hand. before him was a baseball bat coiled in barbed wire. it was Lucille. 

 

a ragged breath staggered from Negans throat as he reached forward with a shaking hand, the glorious bat looking drop dead gorgeous glazed over by the red light. he took the handle and gingerly lowered the business end into his other palm, feeling over the prickly and twisted wire. his brown eyes burned with tears as he turned the bat in his hands, shaking his head over and over. "you found her...you found Lucille...." His heart felt like it would fly away at any moment he was so elated. he couldn't belive Carl did this. he sat the bat down beside the bed and snatched Carl in for a bear hug, pressing a kiss to the boys temple. "thank you, Carl....I can't fuckin belive this...I thought she was lost forever..." his voice shook with a mixture of laughs and tears. 

Carl felt his very soul light up as he watched Negan react to being reunited with his beloved bat. it was like getting a puppy for a kid on Christmas but so much more fulfilling. once he was pulled into a hug he wrapped his arms around Negan and cuddled into his shoulder. "it took me a while to find her...it was a real goose chase. I went back to where everything happened then back home thinking maybe dad did something with it only to find out it was at the hilltop because Maggie wanted to burn it. I got her just in time" Negan squeezed Carl a little tighter and gently gripped the back of his long hair, keeping the kid close so he couldn't see the few tears of joy that ran down his face. "you're amazin, kid. I love you so much...." Carl smiled as he slowly pulled from the hug to kiss Negans lips tenderly, his thumbs rubbing away the mans tear streaks. he had only seen Negan cry once before but it was nice to see tears that weren't stirred from agony. "I love you too...I'd do anything for you..." 

Carl crawled back into the bed and laid down, letting Negan observe his prized possession for a few more moments before it really soaked in that he had his Lucille back. he set her down to lean against the night stand before crawling ontop of Carl, caressing his cheek just under that grotesque socket that he loved so much. Carl's sapphire eye slit open just enough to gaze up to the handsome man above him who leaned closer and closer until their noses brushed against one another. the boy prepared for a kiss and leaned up just a smidge only for Negan to pause, his thumb brushing over the ridged tissue outlining the socket. "earlier was fun n' all but I didn't get everything out..." Carl sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Negans neck mentally preparing himself to be fucked until the bed frame broke. "fine... try to be gentle when you start, I'm still hurting from earlier and if you want I have rope under the bed." he let his fingers feel over the irritated welts on Negans back from all his scratching. "I really tore you up earlier..." 

much to Carl's surprise Negan didn't kiss him roughly and titlatilingly, he kissed him leisurely and earnestly, really taking his time to taste Carl's lips and run his tounge in skillful patterns all over his mouth. the kiss made Carl sink into the mattress, feeling as if he was floating. after a prolonged moment Negan pulled back with a laborious exhale, his thumb dipping into the socket slightly. "I was bein' selfish earlier... this is all about you, Darlin'...." Carl's heart clenched and he felt hot all over, the crimson glow from his lamp truly set off the romantic feel that spurred up out of thin air. Negan leaned down and Carl could feel his breath against his socket, the foreign sensation making his toes curl. soon enough he felt a hot and wet appendage run about the preamiter, his bang gingerly being pushed aside. "Negan-" Carl gasped out, his eye clamming shut as he dug his nails into the mans back. The savior licked into the socket, feeling that little body arch into him with a withering gasp. Negan worked his tounge along the inside with a moan, gripping the boys chin to keep him from looking away while soft and wet noises and heavy breathing filled the silence of the room.

Carl gasped and sighed as he felt the mans tounge explore his socket. the feeling was so wrong but felt so right. he wanted to pull away and hold Negan closer, he wanted to tell him to stop and continue all at once but at the end of the day it just felt too good to object to so he just let his lover do as he wished, letting those despicably amazing sensations leak through him. after a moment of feeling out every ridge and marking it as his own Negan finally pulled away to look at the trembling boy under him. fuck, he was so cute and helpless looking, especially in his jacket that was several sizes too big on the teen. Carl's heart thudded loudly in his chest and his stomach felt hot, melting him entirely from the inside out. Negans eyes scanned down to those little shorts Carl wore, noticing the tent in them from his arousal. "well put my dick in a cheese grater and call me swiss! look. at. you!" Carl looked away with a narrowed eye, trying to cover up his sheepishness with anger while he rubbed his knees together. "shut up..." he muttered, his blush growing even brighter as his cheek was kissed. "my beautiful princess~ " his lips glided down Carl's jaw, biting and kissing it, listening to Carl suck in breath and moan lowly. Negan let his rough hands glide along the boys slender body, feeling the faint protrusion of each rib and the curves of his waist and hips. he was so soft, so warm, only somthing like this could belong to Negan. 

he ran his hands down to the rim of Carl's shorts and slid them down so he could wrap his hand around the boys member, stroking it gently while he kissed and sucked at his boys neck leaving a single mauve hickey there. he had to keep himself from marking the kids neck too much as not to draw unwanted suspicion but the rest of his body was a blank canvas that he was going to cover with his mark. 

"ah-!" Carl's head pressed back against the pillow as Negans hand wrapped around his cock, the rough texture adding even more stimulation that the survivor just couldn't contain ontop of feeling those kisses and prickly beard to his neck. "daddy~" he shamelessly moaned out, biting his plump lower lip feeling his man litter kisses all over his shoulders and chest, nibbling on his nipple while continuing to stroke his member. 

the pretty boy hid his face in his hands and moaned beautifully, all this splendorous contact being too much to handle. "mmn~... ohh-! Negan~" he whined, soon feeling the others lips leave his skin and a hand gently grab his wrist to pull his hand away from his face, and then the other. "don't hide from me, baby~ I wanna watch you...and dont hold back those cute moans ither~" Carl gulped, feeling his mouth run dry as he nodded obediently and moved his hands to clutch at the sheets by his head. Negan let out a gravelly "good boy" before holding Carl's narrow hips, leaving his cock neglected for the time being. he kissed down Carl's body, feeling goosebumps rise on the boys skin and his stomach grow tight as he kissed down it, leaving a trail of love bruises all the way down to Carl's pelvis. he was painful inches away from the boys weeping cock but he dared not to touch it, not even with the faint pleas that rode on the youngers heavy breaths. he slipped a finger under the band of Carl's shorts and bit the other side, slowly dragging them down the expanse of those long, smooth legs he possessed. 

once pulling them off entirely Negan tossed the garment aside and ran his fingertips up along one of the boys legs, hitching it up so his lips could ghost over the side of the cream pale shin. he tenderly massaged the toned calf and Carl's plump thigh, sliding his hand up and down before he kissed the boys knees and moved them over his shoulders so he could get between Carl's legs, kissing and sucking the inside of them while also giving the tender flesh a rough squeeze. 

Carl shifted around a small bit and trembled as Negan worked his magic on his perfect legs, letting Negan handle him as if he was the most delicate thing in the world. usually the man would get an earful for 'babying' Carl but this time was different, for once the kid accepted the tender treatment and allowed himself to feel small and fragile and vulnerable, this was somthing he would never allow himself to do with anyone else. he was Negan's and only Negan's from now untill the end of forever.

Negans lips broke from the little dip in Carl's thigh and he looked over the large bruise that would only be for the rebel's and his own viewing pleasure. he loved leaving marks just for them to se but he couldn't help but to want to leave some for everyone to know just who this boy belonged to. he sat up to look at Carl who was more than ready and willing to get fucked. his cheeks were a delicious red and his eye was clouded with want, his flat chest lifting and falling with exhausted breaths while his knuckles matched the colors of the sheets he clutched so tightly. "Negan- please fuck me...you know I hate being teased..." Negan gave a gentle smile and shook his head with a breathy chuckle "I ain't done with you yet~ just hang in there a little longer" for once that cunning voice didn't hold an air of sadism to it, well, maybe just an ounce but it wasn't his fault with Carl acting the way he was...he just wanted to push him a little further. 

and just like that Negan drifted his head back down and gave a slow lick to the tip of Carl's cock, making the boy throw his head to the side once pleasure shocked through him. another lick was given, and then another, Negan was licking the boys cock as if it was a melting icecream cone of his favorite flavor and he couldn't contain his grin as Carl's heels dug into his back. after deeming he had tormented Carl enough he took the entire cock into his mouth, engulfing it whole. Carl's toes curled and his hips instinctively bucked upwards, a hand snagging in his own hair, pulling at the roots to ground himself. "ohh God--ohh fuck-! Negan-! you can't just-- mmhn~!" he felt his stomach grow hotter and his legs felt weak dispite all the tension in them. Carl's expression was etched with pleasure and his heart pounded against his ribs from the exhilarating rush, if Negan kept this up they were going to wake up the whole damn neighborhood!

a few minutes went by of Negan giving Carl a slow and steady blow job, his tounge swirling around it while he sucked at a mild pace seeing as the boys cock wasn't long enough to push down his throat. how cute. just as he felt Carl's thighs flex and his breathing pick up he pulled away, leaving Carl on the very edge of cumming. "Negan..." Carl tried to glare but he just looked too abject to be intimidating and all he could muster was a pout. "aww don't be mad at me, I'm gonna make you feel so fuckin good in a seond~" Negan slid Carl's thighs down to his hips and leaned over the boy to kiss him perfeverdly while his thumbs rubbed over the long haired males jutting hip bones. 

their tounges danced together for what felt like a perfect eternity before Negan retreated, gazing into that beautiful crystal blue eye while lanky arms draped around his neck. "are you ready, baby?" he was given a small nod and with that Negan pushed into Carl, having gotten rock hard from those song like moans earlier. he paused a moment hearing the kid almost hiss in a breath and squeeze him close, the poor thing really was wrecked from earlier. Negan cupped Carl's cheek and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead "you're doin great baby...just hold still for me..." he kept pushing into Carl's tight warmth and he uttered a throaty groan, nestling into the gentle slope where Carl's shoulder met his neck. "damn, kid, even after earlier you're still so tight..." Carl tightened his embrace on the man and held his muscular body against his twinkish one. "god, do you ever stop talking...?" Carl groaned and rolled his eye, blushing redder than a ripe cherry. "nope~" Negan grinned and gave a bout of rolling thrusts, getting a devious idea. 

"my princess~ you know I love you so much Carl... you're so beautiful and sweet~ i wouldn't want to be with anyone else ~" he meant these words with all his heart while also aiming to make his boys little heart burst. Carl couldn't even object, he was too busy trying to steady his breathing while pleasure completely scrambled his mind making him unable to form any kind of snappy comeback even if he wanted to...but maybe he didn't want to. Negan knew deep down the brat longed to be pampered and praised so he was going to fulfill that desire to the umpteenth degree. 

Negan kept gently thrusting into Carl, a hand comming up to pet those fluffy locks soothingly. "you're all mine, I can't tell you how fuckin happy you make me...you're the only reason I stay alive...I'd loose my fuckin mind if anything happed to you..." 

Carl's body swayed slightly as each thrust pushed another meek little sound from him, so overwhelmed with pleasure and uncapped affection that he felt he would just float away if he didn't anchor himself to Negan. Negan's thrusts were unhurried and moved like ocean waves against the shoreline- romantic and unceasing. he was so very careful with his boy, treating this like his first time even though he fucking his lights out earlier and being borderline cruel with Carl. right now he made absolute love to the young man he would make his wife someday, gyrating hips just a bit faster than before as he felt his climax building. 

"I'm so close..." Carl felt a uncontrollable shiver riddle his spine as those husky words tickled his ear and he kept his chest pressed against Negans, feeling their very heartbeats sync as they were becoming one again. "I--i am too~" he timidly admitted, his whole body flagging under the savior. Negan gripped Carl's member again and gave a couple of lazy strokes that were so unbelievably delightful ontop of the gentle vibrations he felt on his inside. "c'mon baby~ cum for me~ be a good wife~" Negan was just mindlessly rambling in his blissed out state, not even realizing what he said untill the words left his throat. and that was it, that title made Carl's heart soar and he skyrocketed to cloud nine, clinging to Negans back and kissing him with a burning burst of passion as his orgasm hit it's peak. powerful waves rolled through Carl causing nongovernmented convulsions of his lower stomach and a few thrusts of his hips. Feeling Carl tighten around him and cover his hand with his sweet cum Negan released a rough groan into the kiss and felt the warmth behind his dick spill out, pumping practical pints into Carl with stuttering thrusts that soon churned to a stop.

breaking the kiss both felt heavy and weightless all at once as Negan stayed motionless for a moment, taking in the sight of his love in his leather jacket, covered In cum under a ruby red light. he wished he could take a picture right now. after mapping out every detail of the sight before him Negan drug himself out of the boy and laid beside him. Carl felt a chill run through him from the loss of contact and for a moment he had to reel his soul back into his body before he could lay against his big, strong man's chest, feeling his heart reverberate against his ear.

"wow..." was all Carl could make out as Negan wrapped an arm around him. "fuckin' wow indeed." Negan chuckled, twisting his fingers in the boys hair when somthing suddenly sparked his mind after a few pristine moments of just holding his little bad ass. 

"so..." his voice was hardly a whisper, just loud enough for Carl's ears. Carl's attention perked and he rested his chin on Negans chest to look up at him, giving the man his full attention. Negan went on, "you said somthin' 'bout lettin' me out for good...wanna elaborate on that?" Carl felt his ears burn and he tucked his head under Negans chin, pulling the sheets ontop of them. "I've been kinda building things for you...there's people who still follow you and I've been rounding them up...I've been maintaining the sanctuary and made a few upgrades...all you need to do is step back in...but not yet...I'm still working some things out..." 

Negans brows rose, his jaw slightly agape as suprise just uppercuted his balls. "christ...." he ran his hand down his face. just when he thought Carl couldn't get anymore impressive he pulls this shit. this kid really was something else. the man chuckled and shook his head "is there anything you CANT do~?! fuck, kid. you're gonna take over the fuckin world!" 

"correction, we're gonna take over the world" Carl piped in.

there's no questions to be asked. Carl was the one. if Negan had a ring he'd slip it on the boys finger right then and there, and speaking of which-- "you said something about me being your wife earlier~" a impish grin spread across the little badasse's face as he ran a finger in circles around the center of Negans chest before outlining a faded tattoo idly. "you wanna elaborate on that~?" Negan closed his eyes and held Carl's boney shoulder. "well, maybe one day after my jail break and when shit ain't so crazy and if you haven't come to your senses yet and left my ass then I'd want you to marry me..." Carl squeezed Negan a little tighter and felt like his heart was going to flutter right out of his chest. he kept his wide smile hidden from Negans sight as complete euphoria set over him. 

he could see it now, a few years down the road they would be hand in hand looking over their empire kicked back and getting drunk. they would be an unstoppable force and live out their days as the craziest couple on earth. Carl's only hope would be that they could die together...sure the boy was so much younger than Negan but he wouldn't want to live without that obnoxious asshole. Carl had to calm his nerves and felt time itself stop  
"is that a proposal...?" his voice could hardly pass for a whisper, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to be heard or not

"more like a preemptive proposal. "  
"then it's a preemptive yes." 

Negans sighed in content and pressed a kiss to the crown of Carl's head "you're really somthin, Carl Grimes...." the frail boy tangled his legs around one of Negans and huddled up against him with a delicate smile that could only be described as angelic. " I'm something alright...yours~...so...if I'm gonna marry you don't I get your last name...what is it?" his words were fading into a sleepy murmur, having crashed down hard after his high. that was a question Negan thought would never have any relivance again, he never told anyone what his last name was since shit hit the fan but hell, Carl was half asleep already and would probably forget by morning. with a yawn he answered, settling into the matress.

"Riker."

and with that the pair were out like lights, the last thing Negan saw was the yellow globs inside the lava lamp floating and meshing about before he drifted into the best sleep of his whole life. 

the evening passed and warm white rays shone into the room, the faint twitter of birds cuing the new day. the duo stirred, still in each others arms with Carl more or less ontop of Negan, using him as a pillow. a soft groan and popping of bones was heard, the first signs that the man was awake. he slid his hands down the small of his boys back, feeling the smooth leather of his jacket before exhaling peacefully, feeling Carl nuzzle him tenderly to show he too was awake.

"Morin' Babyboy~"  
"good morning, jerk"

their eyes shot wide open as a realization struck them like lightning and just like that they shot up and scrambled off the bed, grabbing for their clothes and shouting in unison.

"SHIT!!!!!"


End file.
